


An Almost Forgotten Weekend

by RebelWolf



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher
Genre: Hook-Up, Multi, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 19:48:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20441519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebelWolf/pseuds/RebelWolf
Summary: Thomas is my one true love and soul-mate but I have a special condition and well, Thomas is a man and we have worked out an arrangement that is good for both of us.





	1. Weekend in Vale

The sun was shining bright making the snow look like piles of sparkling diamonds covering the ground, everywhere. The weather was perfect and so was the skiing was perfect, he was more relaxed than he had been in a long time. Justine was right, again. He did need a little alone time, not that he was ever alone. He looked at his ski partners as they smiled with complete lust in their eyes and not much more on their minds.

He had been in Vale for a 4-day weekend of sun, snow, and snow bunnies. Every night he had at least 3, sometimes 4 beautiful women in his bed doing everything they could to please him and themselves. He would leave them at breakfast and go to the gym for a vigorous weight-lifting workout, he could dead lift almost 500 lbs. with no problems. after the weights, he would hit the spa for a long relaxing swim, sauna and then a massage before doing a little sight seeing around town. Every store was packed with beautiful women who were shopping, much the same as he was.

He would grab a late lunch with a couple of possible companions and then either return to his room for a little afternoon delight or hit the slopes for a little skiing, since that is why he came here in the first place. He was recharging his soul with all of the beauties and even getting a little extra physical workout, besides the feeding, with a few of them. He was feeling stronger than ever.

By the time Sunday rolled around, he was ready to get back to Chicago and get busy building his salon business. He had started working at a hair salon so that he could feed with anyone knowing but he soon found that he was really good at hair, facials and everything that women wanted. He was able to touch, caress and rub every woman that came into the salon. Soon he was a hit and was able to open his own salon. He would schedule women for every pampering treatment they wanted and he would gently touch their hearts and minds, all the while feeding on their sexual energy.

The women would oh and ah from start to finish leaving most to think they had just had the most arousing sexual afternoon, some even had breathtaking orgasms. Their skin would feel all tinkly, their heart rate would have raced and they would look all flush with sexual relief and to top it off, they all had a beautiful hair style. Many of his customers were sure that he was gay but some thought that he liked to play in both games, maybe a little.

Thomas returned to Chicago and set up meetings with several fashion houses. He was planning to expand into women’s fashions, selling not making or designing. He had a fantastic fashion sense and knew exactly how a woman felt in her clothes. He could feel their heart rate build or go slack as they worn a new dress or pair of shoes. He could hear their breath increase or catch when they found something that they felt was perfect. What the hell, he had all of these abilities, why not make the best of them.

\-------------------------------------------

After her weekend in Vale, Stephanie came home glowing. She had never had such a wonderful time. The skiing was great and the shopping was to die for but what made her heart race was the man that she spent the night with. She had never done anything like that before. Normally, she was a bit shy about sex and showing off her body to strangers but he was gorgeous, Greek god gorgeous. He had kissed along her shoulder and up the back of her neck and she just melted.

She could remember little of the details but the entire night was spent in his hotel room with one other girl. She had never been in a threesome or with a woman but she had happily joined in and had the greatest time of her life. She was not sure if she would ever get with another woman but it had been a lot of fun. They had done things to her body that were beyond her imagination.

She had had plenty of boyfriends and several one-night stands and the sex had been pretty good, some she would even say had been great, but she had never had sex like that night. “Oh my god,” she said as a little tingling wave washed over her body as she remembered some of that night. She had hoped to get his information before the weekend was over but he had been pretty busy and they had just disconnected as quickly and easily as they had connected. She really would have liked to find out who he was and maybe hook up again, some time.


	2. Lost but not Forgotten

Lost but not Forgotten

Thump, thump, thump of slow drumrolls of dull pounding thumps continue. The headaches had been getting worst and the aspirin was doing nothing for her. She was up to 3 500 mg every six hours and they were doing absolutely nothing for her head but they were making her stomach roll and heave. She knew she had to go to a doctor but she was scared.

It had been almost 3 months and all she had to show for her troubles were boxes, bottles and pills for every headache remedy the world had to offer. She had tried all of the over-the-counter stuff, hundreds of them but nothing worked. She had tried acupuncture and acupressure but they had no effect. She had tried every homeopathic treatment she could find from oils, ointments and plasters to powders, pills, teas and broths but again, nothing worked. Nothing even came close to softening the pressure, nothing.

Rosanne came down from Madison, WI to visit and see how she was doing. After a couple days, Rosanne talked her into going to the doctor for some help. The doctor asked a ton of questions, poked and drew a lot of blood and had her provide several body fluids for tests. He gave her a prescription for a tranquillizer that would help her sleep until her could find out what was causing the headaches.

Stephanie was able to get some sleep and after a few days, Rosanne headed home after making her promise to keep taking the meds and going back to the doctor. Stephanie still had the headaches when she woke up but she was feeling better with the full nights of sleep. She had gone back to the doctor a few day later and was told that she was pregnant.

Stephanie was shocked, she said, “Doc, I can’t be pregnant. I haven’t had sex in several months.”

The doctor smiled and said, “That would be 4 months, approx. 125 days ago you must have had sex with someone or we need to contact the church.”

Stephanie replied, “No, not even …” she stopped as she remembered that she had gone to Vale on that ski trip about 4 months ago. She had had sex with those 2 strangers, several times and all night long. She turned red as a beet and looked at the doctor but didn’t say a word.

The doctor smiled again and said, “I see that you have just remembered a lost weekend or two.”

She looked down and said, “I had completely forgotten about a weekend trip I took to Vale about 4 months ago.”

The doctor asked, “Not being rude, but do you remember having sex that weekend?”  
She replied, “Yes, I did. A few times.”

Doctor asked, “Was there more than one partner?”

She quietly said, “Yes, I mean no. there was only one guy, no other guys.”

Doctor asked, “Good, then you know who the father is. I am guessing that you didn’t use protection.”

She was quiet for a few seconds before replying, “No, I didn’t as we both can see. I mean, at the beginning of the evening he had use a condom but as we continued it seemed to fall by the way side, so to speak.”

Doctor said, “Well that pretty well explains it then. I will leave the father and all that goes with it to you to decide how you want to handle it. As for you, I think we may have found the source of your headaches.”

She asked, “Is it normal for a pregnancy to cause headaches?”

Doctor replied, “Oh yes, indeed. Some women have terrible headaches throughout their entire pregnancy. Your body is making some pretty radical changes and sometimes the body doesn’t adapt to well. There will be plenty of other aches and pains to go along with the headaches.”

She is quietly thinking for a little while before asking, “Could they be inherited? From mother to child, I mean?”

Doctor asked, “Why, did your mother have headaches during her pregnancy too?”

She looks down again and said, “I don’t know. I was orphaned at birth. I have no idea what my mother went through. I was just hoping that maybe she had had these same terrible headaches and maybe that was why she gave me up.”

The doctor was quiet for a few seconds before he said, “Miss Walker, I don’t know why your mother gave you up like she did, there could be a hundred different reason. But instead of an orphaned child, I see a 27-year-old, extremely beautiful, tall, athletic, blonde haired, blue eyed young woman that just found out that she is going to be a mother. I would do everything you can not to have your child grow up without a family. You are very lucky, as you get to be a mother and that little one will be lucky too.”

Stephanie was so shocked at what the doctor had said that she started crying. He was right, she was very happy that she was going to be a mother and if all it took was a few bad headaches, well bring them on.

Everything seemed to be different now. She had to stop taking the tranquilizers and started taking her pre-natal vitamins. She went to her doctor every 2 weeks for a check up and regular blood tests. She had to fill out hundreds of forms about her family health but had no info about the father except he was tall, had black wavy hair, blue-grey eyes, was very athletically built and beautiful. This bothered her a bit but she wasn’t sure how to find him. Rosanne came to visit almost every week and one weekend she told Rosanne everything that happened at Vale.

Rosanne asked, “Are you sure that he is the father?”

Stephanie replied, “Yes I am. I had not been with anyone for almost 6 months before I went to Vale and I have not bee with anyone since. I wasn’t sure I would ever find someone that good and didn’t want to ruin the memory. Shortly after the headaches started and here we are.”

“Well then, we know who we are looking for, right,” she asked?

Stephanie smiled and said, “I didn’t get his name. I was more interested in other things, at that moment.”

Rosanne rolls her eyes and said, “Tramp!”

Stephanie’s mouth dropped open and she feigned hurt with, “Oh my god, you slut. Who are you calling a tramp because I remember someone telling me about their trip to New York last year. That someone picked up a guy in a bar and screwed his brains out and didn’t bother to ask his name either.”

Rosanne pretended to look around the room as if she wasn’t listening and said, “Well, at least I had the good sense not to take him serious while he was poking me for fun!” 

Stephanie started to say something but lost it and they both started laughing. They continued until Stephanie ran into the bathroom before she peed herself. When she returned they took a few turns giggling and snickering until they finally calmed down. They talk about that weekend but Stephanie just can’t remember his name or where he was from. Rosanne gets her to provide everything she remembers. She gets the room number and hotel she stayed in, the dates she was there and then Stephanie remembered that his room was right next door to hers.

She then calls the hotel and gets ahold of the desk manager. She explained that she had stayed at the hotel and the man in the room next to hers had left his Rolex and a set of diamond cufflinks in her room the morning that he checked out. She paid no attention to the coughs and soft snickers coming from the phone. She explained that she needed the mans name and a phone number, either his personal or business info would be fine.

The desk manager had offered to let her send the items to the hotel and they would get them to the proper owner but she explained that being that the items were very expensive and that she didn’t know anyone there at the hotel, she felt better about keeping control of them until she could return them herself.

Finally, the desk manager provided the first name and a business phone number for the man. She turned to Stephanie and said, “His name is Thomas and here is his work number.”

Stephanie looked slightly shocked, smiled big and said, “I never knew how much of a liar you can be. You should get a job there in Vale because that was one hell of a snow job.”

Rosanne smiled and fluffed her hair as she said, “Why thank you my dear. I do arise to the occasion now and again.”

They laughed and then Stephanie asked, “Now what do we do?”

Rosanne looked at her and said, “Well, one of us has to call him and I already did my turn on the phone.” Stephanie looked at her in total shock, with her mouth hanging open just shaking her head back and forth. Rosanne looked at her and said, “Are you telling me you have seen him completely naked from every angle, from what you said you guys did. You have touched more of his parts than his doctor or momma and had mind blowing sex that got you pregnant and you are too shy to talk to him on the phone?”

After several minutes of going back and forth, Rosanne picks up the phone and dials. She hears a woman say, “Good afternoon and thank you for calling “Le` Fae Chic”, how can I help you?” She pauses and then asked for Thomas. The woman said, “I’m sorry, Thomas is not in today but I can make an appointment for you if you want?”

Rosanne thought then replied, “No, I’m not looking to make an appointment I need to speak to him regarding a very personal matter.”

The woman then said, “Oh, if it is personal let me get you to his assistant, hold please.” After a few rings, another woman said, “Raith manor, this is Justine. How may I help you?” Rosanne quickly hung up the phone.

Stephanie watched her and then asked, “What happened?”

Rosanne quickly went to the laptop and started typing. She shortly stopped and turned the computer around so Stephanie could see and asked, “Is this the guy you slept with in Vale?”

Stephanie looked at the screen and squealed. She put her hands over her mouth and started at the screen. There were several pictures of the man she had had sex with all over the screen. He was in swim trucks without a shirt, a business suit, entering a building and exiting another and another showing him sitting at a table in a fancy looking restaurant. She said, “Oh my god, is that him? I told you he was gorgeous.”

Rosanne looked at the screen and said, “Yes, you did but my god he looks like some kind of Greek God or something. Wow look at those beautiful blue-grey eyes and that black wavy hair, and you saw him naked. I am so jealous.”

They both stared at the screen for a few seconds before Stephanie asked, “So what happened?”

Rosanne had to pull her eyes away from the screen before she said, “I called his work number and it is to a beauty parlor called “Le` Fae Chic”. Do you know it?”  
“Le` Fae Chic”, she said, “It is only the most expensive salon in town and everyone that is anyone goes there. He works there?”

Rosanne replied, “I think maybe he owns it. His family is mega-rich girl. They are the Raith family. After I was told he wasn’t in they transferred me to his personal assistant who answered the phone saying “Raith Manor”.”

“Holy shit,” said Stephanie. “What do we do now?”

Rosanne said, “First, we get our shit straight. Get the baby’s info, pictures, blood tests like in paternity test and all of the hotel info proving that you and he were together and that this is his baby. They are filthy rich and you have a way in to get your hands on a major payday.”

Stephanie sat there and said, “I don’t know about that. I just wanted to find out who he was, maybe a little family health history and let him he was going to be a father. I’m not looking at this like it’s the lottery.”

Rosanne took her hands and said, “I’m sorry, honey. I didn’t mean it like that. You just need to decide what you want to do because these people are filthy rich and if they find out about this baby, they may want to take it. It is half theirs you know.”

Stephanie sat up at that and said, “I hadn’t thought of that. Do you think they would try to take my baby? Could they do it?”

Rosanne replied, “They are mega-rich so I guess anything is possible but first let’s get all your ducks in a row, legally then we will worry about the rest.”

Stephanie was rubbing her temples saying, “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Damn, this headache is really bad.”

They talked and planned throughout the rest of the day and evening as Stephanie’s headache grew into one of her worst.


	3. Pain and Then All Black

The headaches only increased reaching the level that made it almost impossible to go to work, drive or carry on a conversation. Stephanie finally went to her doctor and he sent her to a specialist that ran several tests. After almost a month he called her into his office with some news. She was really nervous and a little scared so she had Rosanne go with her.

The doctor pulled out several x-rays and explained each one and then asked if she had any questions. Rosanne stared at Stephanie but said nothing. Stephanie said, “From what I understand the headaches are from a brain tumor that was accelerated due to my getting pregnant, right?”

The doctor replied, “Yes that is correct. All of the chemical changes that are happening in your body along with all the hormonal activity have come together and caused this tumor.”

She sits thinking for a few seconds before saying, “You said it is called Glidblastoma, GBM and it is inoperable and incurable, right?”

The doctor said, “Yes, that is correct.”

She continues, “You also said that it is fatal about 95% of the time, right?”

The doctor replies, “Yes, that is correct.”

She then said, “You said that it is not hereditary, right? My mother didn’t pass it to me and I won’t pass it to my baby, right?”

The doctor replies, “Yes, that is also correct.”

Rosanne spits out, “Damn doc, does she have to be right every time? I mean, sometimes it always best to be the smartest kid in class. You think that maybe with this she could get 1 or even 2 of the answers wrong?”

Stephanie smiles at her but the doctor gives a stern look and said, “I want to make sure you understand everything. It is extremely important, for you and your baby. I will not let you leave here without knowing exactly what your future holds for you. With something like this, surprise is not good.”

Stephanie replies, “I understand doc and I really do appreciate you position and you have done a great job with breaking the bad news down so I fully understand. I am just scared and worried about my baby. Am I going to be able to carry to term? Will I live long enough to see and hold my baby?”

Now the doctor then slumped a little in his chair and let out a sigh before speaking, “Honestly, I don’t know. We didn’t detect the tumor until it was already starting stage 3 and there is only 4 stages. I would like to say, yes to your questions but I don’t think that would be correct.”

Stephanie let out her own sigh at hearing this and said, “Thanks doc. I am sure that if I had a grandmother she would have said that honesty is the best policy. Is there anything else I need?”

The doctor picked a red folder up from his desk and handed it to her saying, “You will need to take this folder and start filling it out. There is a letter of instruction inside with a phone number that you can call for assistance. It is all the legal documents you are going to need for your will, baby documents, parental guidance according to your wishes for your child after you pass on.”

Stephanie almost dropped the folder as the doctor told her what it was. She was going to have to fill out forms to make her child an orphan. Like mother like child, she thought. She pulled the folder onto her lap and asked, “What time line am I looking at? What can I expect and how soon?”

The doctor looked at her and said, “I am sorry this is happening to you. You are a beautiful strong woman and I wish there was something else I could do.”

She smiled sweetly and said, “Thank you for all you have and will yet do. I guess this is just the hand that I was dealt and I have to see it through.”

The doctor said, “Yes, of course. Well, you will have a strong increase in the intensity of the headaches and they will last longer. You will have black out periods because of them and those could last quite a while, maybe even a day or so. You will suffer from internal organ failures along with vomiting and diarrhea. There will be some internal bleeding in the body as well as the brain. By this time you will most likely be in a coma from which you won’t wake up.”

Rosanne was crying and said, “Oh my god.”

Stephanie was doing her best to hold it together and she asked, “What is the time for all of this?”

The doctor looked back at the floor and said, “You will probably be hospitalized within 3 to 4 weeks because of the headaches and blackouts.”

Stephanie sat for a few minutes and then said, “I am almost 7 months along and that will put me at just over 8 months so the baby should make it. Ok, thank you doctor. It seems that I have a great deal of stuff to do but not quite as long as I would have liked to get it all done. Thank you for everything and I will see you all to soon. With that said, she left the office with a crying Rosanne following her.

Stephanie started filling out the forms and reading over all the paperwork as soon as she got home. She was very tired and didn’t feel well so she went to bed early. As she was getting ready to crawl into the bed, she felt a sudden pain shoot through her head as if someone and struck her with an axe across the back of her head. She managed to fall and crawl onto the bed before the pain became too much and she passed out.

She woke to a numbing pain washing over her body. It didn’t hurt but she could fell it emanating from her head. It was a subtle throbbing that slowly beat away but didn’t seem to cause any problems. If it stayed like that she would be fine. Rosanne had to head home but promised she would be back at the end of next week to stay and take care of her.

After a few days, Stephanie had an idea so she called the salon where Thomas worked and asked for his assistant. She asked if she could speak to Thomas but was told he was on a business trip and wouldn’t return for at least another week maybe more. She asked to speak to someone in charge.

Justine told her that she was the personal manager for the Raith family and could take care of anything that she needed assistance with. Stephanie wasn’t sure how to say what she needed to say so she just blurted it out, “I am pregnant with Thomas Raith’s child.”

This completely caught Justine off guard but she managed to recover and said that she would prefer to meet and discuss this in person. They made arrangements to meet within the hour and then then hung up their phones. Justine told Lara that she needed to leave the manor to run a few errands in town and wouldn’t be back the rest of the afternoon.

She left the manor in her personal car and made her way to the north side of Chicago to the small café Stephanie had suggested. Upon arriving she spotted Stephanie immediately and stepped to her table and sat down. They talked for a long time. Stephanie told her everything about the weekend in Vale and the night they spent together. She told Justine everything about the baby and then asked if she could tell her a little about Thomas.

Justine hesitated but told her about him as a young boy and a young man, the good stuff about his family and some about their businesses. She then asked why Stephanie had called Thomas. Did she want money or something? She asked why she had waited until now to contact them?

Stephanie asked Justine if it was possible for her to help her get home because she wasn’t doing very well. Justine asked if there was a problem with the baby and was told that the baby was fine. She just needed to get home. So Justine helped her into her car and drove her home. Once there she helped her into the house and to the couch. She was ready to leave when Stephanie asked her to sit so they could talk a little longer in private.

She started with, “Who are you to Thomas?”

Justine looked at her for a few seconds before saying, “I am his fiancée”

Stephanie was a little surprised and said, “I am sorry for telling you about our affair. I didn’t know or intend to cause trouble.”

Justine smiled and said, “No, you have not caused any trouble or told me anything bad. Thomas is my one true love and soul-mate but I have a special condition and well, Thomas is a man and we have worked out an arrangement that is good for both of us, truly.”

Stephanie just looked at her and said, “You are amazing. I do not know if I could do the same as you.” After a few seconds of silence she said, “I am dying. I have Glidblastoma or GBM and it is inoperable and incurable and it is 95% fatal. Well, except in my case it is 100% and that is why I called for Thomas.”

Justine didn’t know what to say as she stared at this young woman. “I am so very sorry to hear that but how can Thomas help you.”

She said, “The doctors assure me that it is not hereditary so the baby should be safe. I want my baby to be safe and loved so I am asking if Thomas, and I guess you, will please take my baby to raise as your own.”

Justine didn’t know what to say. She sat there staring at nothing trying to think but drawing a complete blank. She looked at Stephanie and asked, “What about your family? Don’t you think that they might want your child?”

Stephanie said, “I was an orphaned child right from birth. I never knew my mother or father, I have absolutely no family. I know that Thomas’ family is wealthy and can afford to take care of his child and since I have no one, I thought it best.”

Justine had tears rolling down her cheeks and she was working hard to be able to speak. “I understand and I am so sorry for all of this. Yes, Thomas and I would be very happy to take care of this child.” This brought them both to tears and they hugged and cried and talked for the next couple hours.

After a couple hours, Stephanie suddenly started felling different and she said, “Something is not right. I don’t feel right. The headache is coming and it is going to be bad. I’m sorry for this.” She said this yelling at Justine and then she screamed a blood curdling scream which died in her throat as she passed out. Justine checked her and quickly called 911. They arrived and took her to the hospital.


	4. And Baby makes Three

And Baby makes Three

Stephanie woke up in the hospital and was told that she had had a stroke. She was afflicted with Bell’s Palsy as well. She was barely able to speak and was scared to death. She slowly regained some of her facial motor skills in a few days but was unable to stand or use her arms very well. 

Justine stayed with her, setting up her room so that it was a private room with another bed off to the side where she stayed. She told Stephanie that she wasn’t going anywhere for as long as she was in the hospital. They talked, went over paperwork making sure everything was signed and straight regarding the baby, her adoption, the hospital and all of her medical needs as well as her will and burial.

Stephanie was feeling a little better but the headaches were taking their toll. The last one had knocked her out for almost 3 days and increased the affects of the palsy on her body. At approx. 35 weeks into her pregnancy she suffered a devastating headache and was out for an entire week. She woke not knowing where she was or who all the people were, except Justine. She had recognized Justine after several minutes.

A few days later she was suffering from a breathing disorder and had to be put on forced oxygen. She asked Justine to get her OB-GYN doctor because she had some concerns. They talked and it was decided that they needed to remove the baby before something really bad happened that might affect to baby.

Rosanne had arrived earlier that day and the three sat and talked while they prepped her for a C-section. She was all set and had been given the first shot when Thomas knocked on the room door and asked if this was the room of Stephanie Walker. He walked in and took her hand and she smiled so big and he leaned down and gave her a little kiss that made her eyes flutters. He then turned to Justine and gave her a look for a few seconds. Justine nodded and asked Rosanne if they could step out for a few seconds while they talked.

Thomas leaned back down to Stephanie and whispered that he loved her very much and said he would take good care of their child. He then told her that everything was going to be alright and that she wasn’t going to hurt anymore. He told her that she was going to dream for a very long time. He then hugged her as he kissed her drawing her life essence out of her. He took all her worry and pain and left her with a completely new feeling of love and warmth and simple ecstasy.

They came and took her to surgery to preform the C-section. It went without a problem. They placed the baby on her chest right from the womb and she stared into the baby’s eyes. Justine was right there with her, holding her hand the entire time. She was so excited to be in the delivery room with her new baby and thought of how lucky she truly was. Stephanie watched as they took the baby to clean it up and she looked at Justine and asked very softly, “Boy or Girl?” 

Justine smiled as she asked and started to say, “It’s a beautiful little boy” but as she did she saw Stephanie close her eyes and drop off into a more permanent sleep. They quickly rushed everyone out of the room as they tried their best to revive her but she was too far gone.

She turned to Thomas and buried her face in his shoulder and started to cry. She hung on him and cried her eyes out. Everything and hit her hard and she was not dealing with it very well. He held her while she cried and he found that his heart was broken watching and listening to her cry. He felt lost just standing there while she cried but he knew it was the right thing to do.

It felt like an hour even though it was only 10-15 minutes until she was cried out and had moved over to hug Rosanne to comfort her for her loss of her friend. After almost an hour the nurse came out and asked if Thomas wanted to see his son. They all followed the nurse back to the private room where a baby bed had been set up and Thomas was shocked but near as much as Justine when they saw Lara standing by the side of the baby’s bed watching as the baby lay sleeping.

Looking up and seeing the surprise on their faces, Lara said, “What? Did you think that you could keep this beautiful baby boy quiet from me? No way, because auntie Lara hears everything.”

Justine stepped up next to her and asked, “Auntie Lara?”

Lara smiled and said, “That’s right, auntie Lara and don’t forget it.”

Thomas introduced Rosanne and Lara and he explained how they knew each other. He also said, “It was Rosanne that figured out who I was and how to find me”

Lara then said, “Well, if you want to be closer to the baby, I can arrange a transfer for you to one of our Chicago offices. If you decide to stay, just grab a plane and come visit, please give a call and I will set up your flight and send a car to pick you up from the airport.”

Rosanne was so excited about the possibilities and she and Lara talked for a little bit before Thomas asked, “Well Justine, what did you have in mind for a name for this baby boy?”

Justine smiled and said, “I want to name him after his mother. Maybe Stephen Walker Raith. If that sounds good to you? Lara, what do you think?”

Lara repeated the name a couple times and said, “I like it but I think his favorite auntie will call him Walker.”

Thomas was so surprised by Lara and he smiled saying, “Walker, I really like that. It sounds great to me.”

Justine hugged Rosanne and said, “Well, that settles that. I guess we are a real family now.”

They all stepped closer and stood watching Walker sleeping in his baby bed.


End file.
